Caso 113IE
by Tea1908
Summary: Los detectives Kidou Yuuto y Fudou Akio se ven envueltos en un caso más complicado de lo que esperaban. ¿Quiénes son estos tres chicos y que paso con ellos? ¿Cómo es posible que el caso derive a fantasmas del pasado? A estos dos jóvenes detectives solo les quedará apoyarse en nuevos compañeros, porque en el caso 113IE nada es lo que parece.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo:**

El sol brillaba ante la nueva evidencia en el caso "113IE". Los dos detectives estaban vestidos de negro y avanzaban con paso presuroso por la larga escalinata hacía el hospital general de la ciudad Inazuma. Cada uno tenía lentes de color oscuro y no hablaban entre sí. Al llegar a la entrada el de cabello más claro sostuvo la puerta a su compañero que se dirigió hacia la recepcionista.

-Buenos días, por favor con el doctor… –el detective de cabello oscuro se interrumpió mientras miraba los papeles en su mano derecha y buscaba el nombre- Kiyama Hiroto.

-¿Quién lo busca?

-Soy el detective Fudou Akio y este es mi compañero Kidou Yuuto.

Fudou miro a su compañero y se quitó los lentes oscuros mientras Kidou le daba una sonrisa torcida.

-Sé que no lo entiendes, pero no me gusta quitarme las gafas.

-Lo sé, simplemente es extraño Yuuto.

Se interrumpieron cuando un hombre se paró delante de ambos. Tenía el cabello rojo revuelto y sus ojos color jade se veían cansados tras las gafas media luna que traía en la nariz.

-Caballeros es un placer. Kira Hiroto.

-¿Kira? –Preguntó Akio mientras revisaba los papeles.

-Lo siento, entiendo la confusión: Kiyama es mi nombre familiar, pero fui adoptado tiempo después y cambie mi apellido. No entiendo porque tienen mi nombre antiguo.

-Siento la muerte de sus padres doctor.

-No se preocupe detective…

-Kidou Yuuto. Este es mi compañero Fudou Akio.

-No se preocupe detective Kidou, eso fue hace mucho. ¿Están aquí por los tres chicos?

-Sí. Quisiéramos hablar con ellos.

-Lo sé detective Fudou, pero me temo que eso será imposible…

-Este es un caso muy importante caballero. Necesitamos hablar con esos tres muchachos inmediatamente.

Fudou interrumpió a Hiroto mientras le daba una mirada gélida. El doctor pensó que las personas sin estudios psiquiátricos cederían fácilmente ante su frialdad, pero él sabía tratar con personas así.

Aunque no podían hablar con ellos por más que quisieran.

-Lo entiendo, pero los tres están sedados.

Los dos detectives trataron de no mostrar mucho su decepción y enojo.

-¿Cuándo se despertaran?

-Probablemente en la mañana.

-De acuerdo. Si despiertan antes, por favor llámenos.

Kidou extendió la tarjeta de presentación al doctor mientras su compañero se ponía de nuevo las gafas.

-Lo haré. Pero debo decirles algo caballeros: los tres presentan desgarramiento interno y muchos signos de violencia más. Uno de ellos incluso tiene un par de costillas rotas. Yo soy psiquiatra y lo que más me interesa es el bien psíquico del trio. No digo que voy a obstruir su investigación pero si ellos no están listos para hablar no los voy a obligar.

Kidou le dio una significativa mirada a Fudou quien se limitó a mirar al psiquiatra de manera penetrante. "_Ciertamente sabe jugar el hijo de puta"._

-De acuerdo, _doctor_ Kira.

Los dos agentes salieron apesadumbrados del hospital.

-¿Crees que lleguemos al fondo del asunto Akio?

-No sé, Yuuto. Ese doctor nos va a hacer el trabajo aún más complicado.

-Supongo… pero tiene un poco de razón. Yo tampoco quiero hacerlos recordar todo lo que esos hijos de perra les hicieron.

-¿Daño colateral?

La sonrisa de Fudou era irónica, pero en el fondo Yuuto sabía que escondía un montón de tristeza.

-Sí, supongo que es eso.

La sonrisa de Yuuto tenía la misma cantidad de tristeza que la de Fudou.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1:**

-¿MI HERMANA? ¿MI HERMANA ES LA CHICA DEL CASO? ¿¡MI PUTA HERMANITA MENOR?! –Kidou gritaba mientras golpeaba la mesa-. ¿Cómo es posible que nadie me dijera que Haruna había llegado a ese coño hospital?

-¡Cálmate ya! Kidou mírame –Fudou dijo y tomo la cara de su compañero entre sus manos-. No puedes perder los estribos. ¡Pon tu mierda en su lugar y concéntrate en lo que importa! Tu hermana fue ultrajada y si alguien llegase y viera este puto jaleo que armaste nos meterías en problemas. Grandes problemas.

-Lo sé, pero Fudou, entiéndeme, es mi hermana me…

Fudou apretó aún más la cara de Yuuto y le dijo:

-Tú hermana menor, ya lo entendí, pero entiéndeme tú a mí. Si la prensa se entera de que estamos a cargo de este caso y ustedes tienen un parentesco se nos va a ir hondo.

-Me importa un bledo si se nos va hondo o no. ¡Es mi hermana Fudou!

-¡Pues te va a importar cuando nos quiten el jodido caso! ¿Quieres hacer algo por tu hermana? Entonces cálmate y piensa como detective. Yo no puedo trabajar con nadie más, por lo que no voy a dejar que cagues todo lo que hemos logrado.

Kidou sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y bajo la cabeza. Fudou soltó a su compañero mientras le ponía una mano sobre el hombro.

-Yo también… la quiero Yuuto. Cálmate y atrapemos a esos hijos de perra. No tienen idea de con quienes se metieron.

Kidou levanto la cabeza y miro a Fudou con sorpresa.

-No digas nada.

Kidou sonrió ante el comentario de Fudou y le indico con la cabeza que se fueran.

-Estoy bien, _amigo._

-Eres como una patada en el trasero.

Kidou río y se levantó. Sabía que Fudou estaba preocupado por su hermana, pero nunca lo había exteriorizado. De hecho, Fudou era la persona más hermética que Kidou conocía. Obviamente el chico tenía sus razones para tener esa actitud tan fría y pendenciera pero con ella alejaba a mucha gente. No es como si a Akio le importará mucho, aun así…

-Deja de darle vueltas. Lo dicho, dicho está. Gouenji nos espera.

Kidou siguió a Fudou y se subió a la camioneta policial. Fudou encendió el motor y empezó a manejar mientras su compañero pensaba en él.

Fudou Akio era una persona muy compleja y Kidou aún no comprendía en que momento habían pasado de odiarse, a ser compañeros, a ser amigos y _todo_ lo que ello conllevaba. Se conocían desde la secundaría y de eso ya había pasado unos ocho años. Pero lo que más había sorprendido a Kidou era darse cuenta de que su amigo había abierto sus sentimientos. Muchas veces había escuchado como se salía de casillas, pocas veces había escuchado anécdotas de su infancia, pero nunca lo había escuchado decir que quería a alguien.

-Mira, tienes que calmarte. Gouenji sabe que Haruna es tu hermana, así que puedes hablar con tranquilidad. Pero…

-_I got to chill_ bro.(1)**  
**

**-**Me alegra que lo entiendas.

-Fudou… júrame que vamos a encontrar a esos malditos.

-No tengo porque Kidou: sabes que lo haremos. Somos excelentes en lo que hacemos y lo que le hicieron a Hana no van a quedar impune. Vamos a hacerlos pagar.

Kidou sonrió mientras Fudou se ponía sus gafas. _"Claro que los vamos a hacer pagar"._

* * *

Fudou observaba los expedientes de los tres chicos. Kidou estaba sentado mientras que el perfilador miraba el paisaje que estaba oscureciendo fuera del ventanal de la oficina de Fudou.

-¿Tienes alguna idea sobre el perfil? –preguntó Yuuto al rubio criminólogo. Fudou estaba concentrado en lo que leía y él sabía que no iba a intervenir.

-No. Aún no sabemos porque los raptaron, ninguno de los tres tiene la misma edad y hay un tiempo significante entre los secuestros –Kidou se sintió decaído mientras escuchaba lo que decía el perfilador Gouenji Shuuya.

-¿Qué sabemos entonces?

-Los peli azules probablemente se conocían. Fueron raptados el mismo día y según fuentes estaban juntos.

-¿Cómo?

Kidou se levantó y rapo de la mano de Fudou el expediente del chico de ojos pardos.

-¡Oye! ¡Devuélveme eso idiota!

Kidou hizo caso omiso a lo que su compañero decía y se concentró en el expediente.

Nombre: Kazemaru Ichirouta.

Edad: 19 años.

Estatura: 1.67 cm aproximadamente.

Peso: Desconocido. Se estima entre 50 y 70 kg.

Ocupación: Estudiante.

Universidad: Universidad de Tokio.

-Cállate y mira esto: el chico estudiaba en la Tōdai(2). Mi hermana también lo hacía. Ella estaba estudiando para ser enfermera. Tiene que ser alguien de la universidad.

-Probablemente alguien en común. ¿Qué estudiaba el chico? –Preguntó Gouenji mientras que Fudou le quitaba de nuevo el expediente a Kidou.

-Estaba inscrito para el pregrado en economía –respondió Fudou.

-Kidou, ¿sabes si en efecto si se conocían?

Kidou se volvió a sentar, sintiéndose decaído de nuevo tras la pregunta de Shuuya.

-Ni idea. Mi hermana no tenía mucho tiempo para salir de fiesta y eso. Solo conozco una amiga de ella… Kino o algo así.

-Puede que si se conocieran. La facultad de medicina y la de economía quedan al lado; entre ellas hay una cafetería y el gimnasio de la universidad –dijo Fudou mientras les mostraba un mapa de la universidad.

-¿Tu hermana hacía ejercicio?

-Sí, mi papá y el de ella le compraron un carro para que pudiera quedarse hasta tarde en el gimnasio.

-Deben conocerse. Este chico… wow –dijo Fudou mientras les mostraba una foto del chico-. Es un estudiante destacado y el mejor atleta de la universidad. Gano un par de concursos nacionales. El chico debe ser muy popular: tiene un montón de dinero y es muy bien parecido. Su padre es un cirujano plástico reconocido a nivel mundial y su mamá es una abogada especializada en divorcios de gente famosa.

-Eso es interesante. El muchacho tiene dinero y padres importantes, quienes conocen a gente influyente y famosa.

-Encaja con el perfil. El otro chico también era de familia adinerada –Kidou dijo tratando de dejar afuera el tema de su familia.

-Suzuno Fuusuke. Tiene 20 años y hace seis años lo secuestraron. Su padre era un político que iba en ascenso, vienen de un país de América Latina. Se cree que fue secuestrado para que su padre se retirara. Cuando el chico fue dado como desaparecido se armó un gran jaleo, pero nunca lo encontraron. Sus padres nunca perdieron la esperanza y contrataron infinidad de investigadores privados. Está demás decir que no lo encontraron por más que trataron.

-¿Por qué se cree que lo secuestraron? –Pregunto Gouenji a Fudou.

-Ningún grupo pidió dinero o reclamo por atención – Yuuto recordó que ya había leído eso y respondió antes que Fudou lo dijera.

-¿Por qué secuestrar a tres chicos y no matarlos? Es decir, está claro que fueron… violados. Pero no están desnutridos, aun así si los golpearon…

Fudou callo porque sabía que mientras hablaba los tres habían llegado a la misma conclusión. Kidou quito de un solo golpe todo lo que estaba en la mesa y empezó a gritar:

-¿¡TRATA DE BLANCAS?! NO. ME. JODAN. ¿MI HERMANA?

-¡Cállate!

Fudou grito y tomo a Kidou del cuello de la camisa. El chico de cabello más claro tomo a Fudou de la misma manera y empezaron a forcejear mientras que Gouenji corría hacía la puerta.

-¡Cálmense y suéltense! ¡Están haciendo mucho ruido! ¡Shhh!

Pero los dos amigos no se soltaban. Kidou tenía que liberar su rabia de alguna manera y Fudou lo sabía. Kidou trepo encima de su compañero y golpeo su cara con el puño.

-¡Puta mierda!

Kidou dijo de manera más calmada, pero siguió golpeando a Fudou.

-¡Chicos cállense por favor!

Fudou sentía que iba a perder la conciencia: era la primera vez que había dejado que lo golpearan sin oponer resistencia. Siempre había sido un chico duro, le gustaba la pelea y se le daba bien, pero jamás –ni siquiera cuando su padrastro lo había golpeado por primera vez- había bajado los puños y dejado que otro hiciera lo que quisiera. Claro que lo habían golpeado más duro de lo que él había hecho –una muestra era su padrastro-, pero era nuevo todo el proceso.

No le gusto la sensación de cobardía, pero sabía que su amigo necesitaba liberarse y por el cariño que tenía hacía el y su hermana, se dejó.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? ¡Kidou suelta a Fudou!

La voz de su jefe les llego a lo lejos a ambos amigos. Kidou sintió como lo arrancaban de encima de Fudou y no opuso resistencia. Lloraba profusamente y sentía que su corazón se apretaba con cada paso que daba hacía atrás y veía como Fudou sangraba.

-Yo sé que Akio es un dolor de muela, pero está mal que lo molieras a golpes Kidou.

Kidou no pudo reír ante el comentario de Kudou Michiya. El chico que nunca se quitaba los lentes se sentía terrible. No podía evitar imaginar a cada microsegundo lo que su hermana debió haber vivido, pero también se estaba reprochando y reviviendo como su puño –el que ahora el dolía de manera endemoniada- había conectado más de siete veces el rostro de Fudou y como había sentido que no hacía nada.

-Me deje llevar, lo lamento.

-Sé que no debería decir esto, pero está bien. Supongo que deben estar muy estresados, más aun sabiendo que uno de esos casos es el de tu hermana menor.

Kidou miro a Michiya. Su jefe le devolvió la mirada y le indico que se sentará. Repentinamente, Yuuto notó que estaba en la oficina de Kudou. _"Dios, soy un imbécil. Perdóname Fudou, perdóname Haruna…"_

-¿Creíste que no iba a escuchar todo el jaleo que armaron?

Kidou sintió que la sangre huía de su rostro. Miro sus manos y vio la sangre dura de Fudou y la liquida propia fluir y ensuciar su ropa negra. Tenía la sensación de que su boca estaba seca y sentía la lengua dura y pastosa. _"¿Qué es lo que he hecho?"_

-¿En qué momento perdieron el rumbo, Yuuto Kidou? Tú y Fudou son mis estrategas estrella. Cada uno es brillante y juntos son imparables. ¿Cuándo creyeron que eran malditamente mejores que el sistema, Yuuto? ¿La sed de venganza nublo tu juicio?

-Yo…

-Yo nada. ¡Imbécil! –Kudou grito y tomo del cuello de la camisa a Kidou-. ¿Y qué pensabas hacer cuando encontraras a quiénes casi matan a tu hermana? ¿Asesinarlos? ¿Crees que solo vas a tomarles las manos, esas manos con las que abrieron las piernas de Otonashi Haruna y vas a leerles sus derechos mientras los esposas?

Kidou sintió como lloraba una vez más. La impotencia, el odio, la vergüenza, el remordimiento y la sed de venganza se arremolinaban en su mente.

-Quiero que tú y tú amiguito se tomen el día. Mañana los quiero aquí a las siete de la mañana, ni un minuto más ni uno menos y a esa hora voy a decidir qué hacer con ustedes y este caso.

-Sí señor.

-Lárgate. Lleva a Fudou a un hospital o cúralo tú, pero no quiero que la prensa se entere, ¿está claro?

-Sí señor.

Kudou giro su silla y dejó que el muchacho saliera de la oficina. Michiya se tocó la frente y miro la foto que tenía en el estante. Su hija sonreía y saludaba a la cámara. Su padre biológico, Ono Masataka, la tenía en su regazo y reía mientras que miraba a su pequeña niña.

_"¿Qué voy a hacer con ese par, Fuyuka?"_

* * *

-¡Serán idiotas! ¿Por qué dejaste que Kidou te golpeará Fudou?

-Cállate Gouenji.

-¡Fudou! ¡Tú eres el que se la paso todo el día diciéndole a Kidou que se calmará y aun así dejaste que Yuuto armará todo ese jaleo sin pronunciar ni mu!

-¿Crees que no lo sé imbécil?

Shuuya miro detenidamente al chico. Tenía sangre ya dura en su ceja y en su labio, su cabello estaba lleno de grumos de sangre seca y el paño que estaba usando para limpiarse estaba abriendo nuevamente sus heridas. Aun así, la cara de Fudou se mantenía inexpresiva.

-Es que no logro entender que paso Akio.

-También sé eso, y también sé que Kidou necesitaba liberarse. Puede que haya fallado en dejar que se saliera de sus casillas precisamente aquí, pero no puedo arrepentirme en haberlo ayudado.

-¿Tu preocupándose por alguien más?

Fudou miro a Gouenji y sonrío de lado, haciendo que su expresión fuera picará, aun así no dijo más.

-Tenemos que irnos.

Dijo Kidou nada más al entrar.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Nada claro Shuuya. Dijo que Fudou y yo debíamos tomarnos el día y que mañana a las siete debemos estar aquí para saber si seguimos o no en el caso.

-Dudo que nos deje. La cagamos y apenas son las ocho de la noc…

Fudou se interrumpió a media frase al sentir como su celular vibraba. Sonrió al ver en la tapa de su Samsung Hennessy(3) el nombre de quien lo llamaba.

-Detective Fudou Akio.

-Buenas noches detective, soy Kira Hiroto. No estoy seguro de que sigan trabajando, o siquiera si pueden venir, pero me gustaría saber si pueden pasarse un minuto por aquí. Uno de los chicos está despierto. Sé que no es mucho… pero peor es nada.

-Vamos inmediatamente.

-Los espero aquí.

Fudou miro a Gouenji y a Kidou y cerro su celular con gesto dramático.

-Ya que tenemos que irnos, vamos al hospital. Uno de los chicos despertó.

Kidou abrió los ojos y salió corriendo, dejando atrás su chaqueta de nuevo. Fudou tomo las llaves de la camioneta y Gouenji la chaqueta del chico de cabello castaño claro.

-¿Cuál de los tres despertó?

-Ni idea. Pero cualquiera de los tres te será útil.

-¿Eh?

-Gouenji, estamos "suspendidos" hasta mañana.

-Ambos pueden ir en calidad de familia, dado sea el caso que sea Haruna quien haya despertado, si no entraré yo. ¿Está bien?

-No pude haberlo dicho mejor.

* * *

(1) _I got to chill bro: _Se traduce como "tengo que calmarme, hermano".

(2) Tōdai: Es la abreviación del nombre de la Universidad de Tokio.

(3) Samsung Hennessy: Es un celular que salió a la venta en el 2013. Es un celular de alta gama que tiene las mismas funciones de un Smartphone pero su presentación es la de un celular con tapita como los de antes. Muy bonito y funcional, lo use para darle más dramatismo a la llamada.

**Rikka senbon: **¡Aquí esta! Ojala te guste este capítulo.

**FernyGoenji: **¡Gracias por tu review! Espero que encuentres interesante este capítulo también.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2:**

-_¿Están bien?_ (1)

El enfermero Nagumo Haruya se sintió desorientado. Miro hacía la puerta y se preguntó si había soñado esa suave voz.

-_Oye, sé que estoy en un hospital y por lo que recuerdo escapamos todos pero no los veo por aquí así que dime como están_. (2)

Nagumo se quedó estático ante su paciente. El moreno había abierto sus ojos claros y lo miraba fijamente.

-Um, lo siento no hablo… ¿español?

El enfermero miro expectante al chico de cabello blanco mientras se maldecía por nunca haber prestado atención en sus clases de lengua. Si bien el japonés era un idioma muy diferente a la gran mayoría, saber diferenciar una lengua de otra –aunque no supiera decir ni "hola" en los susodichos- era muy importante. Su maestra siempre lo dijo y él nunca la escucho. "_Maldigo el día en que deje que Atsuishi me distrajera_".

-Sí, español. ¿Dónde están?

-Um, Suzuno, ¿sabes dónde estás?

-¿Es que tampoco sabes japonés? Respóndeme lo que te pregunto.

Nagumo se sintió como un idiota pero antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra su compañero Midorikawa Ryuuji entro a la habitación mientras parloteaba sobre alguna tontería.

-Te lo digo Burn, este celular es maravi… ¡Dios! ¡Estas despierto! –Dijo mientras miraba a Suzuno- ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada?

-Acaba de despertar Reize… iba a llamar a Hiroto en este momento.

Suzuno levantó una ceja mentalmente ante la mentira del tal "_Burn_", pero su rostro no expreso ninguna emoción. Ya cansado de la falta de respuestas del chico de cabello rojo, decidió levantarse y buscar a sus amigos.

-¡OYE! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Suzuno hizo caso omiso a los alaridos de "_Reize_" y quito de un jalón lo que fuera que estaba pegado a su brazo derecho. Como siempre había hecho, hizo caso omiso al dolor y miro fijamente a Burn.

-Cálmate Suzuno. Ya vienen los doctores y el psiquiatra a cargo de tu caso. Pero por favor, quédate quieto. Tus amigos están bien. El chico está en la habitación contigua y la habitación de la chica está al lado de la de él.

-¿Y los otros dos?

Midorikawa y Nagumo se sintieron estupefactos. Ryuuji estaba a punto de preguntar de quienes hablaba cuando escucho la voz de alguien en la puerta de la habitación.

-Hola Suzuno, soy Hiroto Kira, tu psiquiatra y…

-Si hola, deje las frivolidades a un lado. ¿Dónde están los otros dos?

-¿Disculpa?

-Estos dos dijeron que el chico y la chica estaban al lado. ¿Dónde están los otros dos? ¿Qué chico está a mi lado?

Hiroto miro a los dos enfermeros con reproche. Midorikawa miro al pelirrojo de gafas y alzo los hombros mientras dirigía su mirada al otro chico.

-No entiendo de que estás hablando. Tú llegaste esta mañana junto con un chico llamado Kazemaru Ichirouta y con Haruna Otonashi.

Suzuno abrió mucho los ojos y trato de incorporarse de nuevo mientras los otros tres se movieron rápidamente a su alrededor para impedir que se moviera. El muchacho se dejó hacer y con voz trémula pregunto:

-¿Solo nosotros?

-Si solo ustedes… discúlpame, pero ¿sabes dónde estás?

-¡Maldita sea! Lo sé. ¡Estoy en un asqueroso hospital mientras los otros deben estar siendo mutilados!

Los enfermeros se miraron con miedo. La voz de Fuusuke se había partido a mitad de la frase y aunque su rostro no había cambiado nada lágrimas caían copiosamente de sus ojos.

-Que se jodan esos policías. Nagumo ve por 10mg de Valium.

-¡NO! ¿Qué policías? –Suzuno empezó a agitarse en los brazos de Midorikawa. Hiroto toco un botón al lado de la cama del paciente para llamar a un doctor.

-¡Nagumo!

-¡Lo siento, ya vengo!

-¡No lo hagas Burn, Nagumo, cómo te llames! ¡No lo hagan! ¡Díganme dónde están los otros!

Haruya salió corriendo de la habitación. Su corazón se había apretado en su pecho al escuchar los lamentos del joven muchacho, pero sabía que en ese estado Suzuno podría ocasionar algún accidente y su trabajo era evitar que se hiciera daño.

El chico pelirrojo llego al cuarto de medicinas y entro haciendo un gran alboroto. Cuando encontró el Valium tomo una de las jeringas y salió de la misma manera que entró: sin prestarle atención a su entorno, no vio a los tres hombres altos y fornidos entrar al hospital.

-¡Nagumo!

El enfermero se detuvo en seco mientras se preguntaba si era mejor correr y volver o darse la vuelta y enfrentar lo que la secretaria tuviera que decir. Al tercer grito de la mujer se giró con expresión molesta.

-¿Qué sucede Hitomiko?

-Estos son los detectives Kidou Yuuto, Fudou Akio y Gouenji Shuuya –dijo Hitomiko mientras señalaba a un hombre de cabello castaño claro con gafas oscuras, a uno de cabello largo castaño oscuro, de mirada severa y a un moreno de cabello color crema.

-¿Encargados del caso…?

-Exacto. El doctor Kira nos llamó hace poco porque uno de los chicos despertó –le respondió el de mirada dura.

-Lo siento, pero hubo un problema. Si quieren pueden venir, pero no alteren más al chico por favor.

Los detectives mantuvieron sus expresiones, pero por dentro Kidou sintió que sus esperanzas se derrumbaban. Él quería ver a su hermana. Desde que había desaparecido su vida se reducía a buscar respuestas.

-¡¿MALDITA SEA NAGUMO QUÉ HACES?!

El pelirrojo enfermero se sobresaltó y corrió cuando escucho el grito de Midorikawa. Kidou corrió tras el muchacho mientras que los otros dos siguieron caminando. Cuando el chico de lentes oscuros llego vio a Hiroto Kira sosteniendo al chico de cabello blanco… Suzuno Fuusuke, con ayuda de un enfermo de cabello verde. Nagumo mantenía en alto la jeringa para preparar la dosis de lo que estuviera en ella.

-¡NO! ¡NO LO HAGAN! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN LOS OTROS?!

Kidou estaba mirando la escena cuando vio como Fudou corría dentro de la habitación.

-¡NO! ¡No lo inyecten! –Pero Fudou supo que había llegado tarde, el enfermero pelirrojo ya estaba quitando la jeringa.

-Los otros… -balbuceo con dificultad Suzuno- los otros… Fubuki y Tachi…

Fudou miro al muchacho que se quedó dormido de inmediato. Su rostro nunca había perdido la expresión neutra aunque en su voz no había filtrado toda su desesperación. El detective no despego la vista de la cara del guapo moreno mientras preguntaba:

-¿De quiénes habla?

-No tengo idea. ¿De qué iba todo eso Nagumo?

-No lo sé en verdad, Gran. Estaba revisando su catéter y demás cuando escuche algo. Pensé que había soñado la voz y no le di importancias hasta que me volvió a hablar. Estaba hablando en español y cuando le dije que no le entendía, empezó a preguntar por ellos. Nunca dijo sus nombres ni nada, solo preguntaba por "los otros".

-El chico dijo algo, pero no lo entendí.

Fudou finalmente dejo de mirar al muchacho para mirar a su rubio compañero. Tenía una expresión serena a diferencia del de lentes. Fudou no supo si se debía a que lo conocía tan bien, pero estaba seguro que su compañero estaba reteniendo las lágrimas que trataban de salir furiosamente de sus ojos. Fudou miro una vez más a Suzuno y sintió como la bilis subía por su garganta. El muchacho estaba muy lastimado, tenía una cantidad de moratones considerable y aun así estaba seguro de que el de las costillas rotas no era él: si no, por más serena que su cara fuera no podría haber luchado con Hiroto y el Midorikawa sin hacer un gesto de dolor. Era físicamente imposible.

"_Por favor, que no sea quien pienso que fue"_

-Dijo "los otros". Y algo que sonó como "Fubuki" y "Tachi".

-Fubuki es un apellido de Okinawa –dijo Kidou.

-Pero Tachi no me suena.

-Puede ser un apodo –replico Gouenji al comentario de Midorikawa-. Es muy común que a los esclavos sexuales se les den nombres falsos. Parte de la fantasía de la situación es ser el amo y señor de los chicos.

-Es cierto, pero también es sabido que los… –Kidou lucho con la palabra, aun así se obligó a decirla- esclavos forman lazos cercanos entre ellos. Si estos chicos eran tan amigos como para que Fuusuke lucharan de la manera que lo hizo, puede que conocieran su nombre real.

-Puede ser un diminutivo en ese caso. Alguna vez conocí a un chico que se apellidaba Tachifuji.

-Podría ser doctor Kira, gracias. Tal parece que tenemos dos personas más por buscar: Fudou, Kidou… ¿podemos hablar a solas?

Los nombrados se levantaron y salieron de la habitación. Los tres detectives hicieron un círculo, aunque ya sabían de qué iba la conversación.

-Creo que podemos confiar en ellos. Y si quieres ver a tu hermana en este momento, debemos decirle a Kira quien eres, Kidou.

-Yo iré buscando esos nombres. Recuerden que yo no estuve aquí, suerte caballeros.

Con un leve asentimiento, los otros dos despidieron a Fudou. El de cabello oscuro caminó a paso lento y relajado mientras pensaba. Suzuno Fuusuke no tenía una cara expresiva, eso lo había entendido, pero había algo que no cuadraba. El miedo en su voz fue palpable, y Fudou estaba decidido a averiguar y encontrar a los otros dos.

El tiempo apremiaba y eso lo sabía Akio. Pensando en que Suzuno había sido esclavo durante seis años, el muchacho debía ser importante para alguien de la organización. El detective sabía que tenía que ser gente poderosa y millonaria, porque mantener en silencio las desapariciones de tres –probablemente cinco- muchachos de familias acaudaladas era difícil, requería de mucho dinero y fuerza, tanto política como militar.

Se subió a la camioneta y conecto su celular con el cable que Kidou había insistido en comprar. Busco la canción y la puso a todo volumen. A diferencia de lo que se pensaría, él no era fan del metal ni nada parecido. A él le gustaban los clásicos, las buenas bandas. Dejo que la canción comenzará, mientras el buscaba como pisar a fondo el acelerador de su Grand Cherokee.

-¿Encontraste otro hombre? ¿Es fácil dormir en la cama que nosotros hicimos? Cuando no miras atrás supongo que los sentimientos comienzan a desvanecerse (3)…

Canto con el corazón, sintiendo como cada fibra de la guitarra de Joe Perry inundaba su cuerpo. Llegó más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado –quería cantar más-, pero se bajó y entro al apartamento que compartía con Kidou. Se tropezó con unos pantalones de yoga y sonrió abiertamente. Hacía mucho tiempo había comprado ese conjunto para su compañero, más o menos en la época que había creído amar a Yuuto.

Dejo a un lado la línea de pensamientos por la que iba y prendió su computador. El MacBook inicio rápidamente los programas que el hombre tenía predeterminados y siguiendo su ritual de siempre, puso una nueva canción.

-Háblame suavemente, hay algo en tus ojos… no cuelgues tu cabeza en el dolor, y, por favor no llores… (4)

Abrió el buscador y cuando iba a teclear "Fubuki" su celular sonó.

-¿Por qué estas conectado?

-Maldita sea, Kudou. ¿No puedo siquiera prender el computador?

-No y no debería estar explicándote esto de nuevo. Ustedes dos estáis suspendidos hasta mañana en la mañana, así que no. Quiero que te desconectes inmediatamente y mañana quiero que me traigas ese portátil. Puedes escuchar tu musiquita, pero ni se te ocurra mirar un solo archivo del caso. ¿Entendido?

-Si, como sea.

Cerró la tapa con fuerza y se tocó la sien con ambas manos. Cuando se llenó de nuevo de calma, apago de un tiro el MacBook y se levantó. Tomó su celular y marco al número de Kidou.

-Kidou, Michiya me trancó. Mañana tengo que llevarle el Mac, parece que seguiremos en la oscuridad un poco más.

-¿Cómo supo? Oh, mierda el sistema debió decirle.

-Si, como sea. ¿Cómo esta Haruna?

-Aun no he entrado.

-Maldita sea, deja de ser un cobarde Yuuto. Me duele la ceja y si no eres valiente, voy a ir a partirte la cara. No me deje golpear por un mariquita, ¿o sí?

Fudou sintió como Kidou sonreía al otro lado de la línea.

-Claro que no. Adiós.

-Nos vemos.

No teniendo nada más que hacer durante la noche, Akio fue a la cocina y sacó de la alacena una botella de Tequila. Se sirvió un chupito y se lo tomo de un tiro, sintiendo como la bebida quemaba su garganta. Una vez más tomo su celular dorado y puso música.

El destino estaba obligando a su mente a alejarse del bonito rostro del chico de cabello azul, de Hana y su maldita situación, del guapo moreno sin expresión, de todo solo para pensar en el pasado.

-Maldito bastardo, me dañaste a los Beatles de por vida…

Fudou masculló mientras se servía otro chupito. Su labio palpitó involuntariamente cuando el alcohol lo toco pero Akio disfruto del dolor. Era lo único que había aprendido al crecer.

Su padre tenía un nombre raro, se podría decir que difícil, así que cuando era pequeño solo lo llamaba Otousan. Su mamá se llamaba Haruka, pero él le decía Okaasan para que la mujer no se sintiera menospreciada. Eran una familia pequeña, tradicional y feliz. Su papá trabajaba duro para poder darle lo mejor a él y a su madre. Pero un día él hombre fue despedido y con la moral en el piso, abandono a su familia.

Fudou era un niño cuando todo eso pasó. Tenía cuatro años, pero él había entendido cada palabra que su padre había dicho a su mamá. Entendió que su papá los abandonaba y entendió que su vida iba a cambiar totalmente, puesto que su madre nunca había trabajado en su vida. También entendió que cuando la mujer se arrodillo y lo abrazo fuertemente, estaba solo. Lo que su madre fuera a hacer, era para salvarse a ella misma del mundo laboral.

-Tienes que crecer y ser una persona fuerte. No puedes terminar como tu padre.

Y el pequeño Fudou Akio también entendió eso y también entendió que cuando su madre empezó a salir él tendría que ser más fuerte que todos quienes había conocido.

Porque estaba solo.

Fudou volvió a la realidad cuando escucho el tintineo de la botella contra el cristal de la copa. Miro sus manos y vio sangre en sus uñas. Decidió postergar el verse al espejo y evitando la ebriedad que tanto anhelaba, sirvió agua en su vaso y tomo un par de sorbos.

A sus seis años su mamá ya se había casado con un nuevo hombre. Fudou lo conoció el día de la boda de ambos. Kageyama Reiji era un hombre alto, de rostro largo y malvado. Usaba unas gafas de sol pequeñas y traje elegante. Se presentó ante él como "su nuevo padre". Cuando él pequeño niño se negó a decirle de otra manera que no fuera Kageyama, el hombre sonrió sádicamente y alzo sus hombros. Su madre lo miro con reproche y Fudou nunca supo si hizo caso omiso a la expresión terrorífica de su nuevo esposo, o si sinceramente no la vio.

El tiempo fue pasando y Fudou evitaba cualquier clase de contacto con el hombre que mantenía a su madre y a él. Siempre tuvo los mejores juguetes y estuvo en las mejores escuelas, pero su relación era lejana, se saludaban en la mañana y despedían en la noche, pero nunca se decían más de las cordialidades normales. Poco a poco Fudou se fue haciendo más y más ermitaño; las maestras hablaban con su madre acerca del alejamiento progresivo de su hijo, y por más que la mujer hablaba con el pequeño, él solo siguió haciéndose más hermético.

Un día, cuando tenía catorce años llegó a casa tarde. Su madre estaba caminando de un lado a otro y cuando el niño entró Haruka se tiró a sus brazos y lo abrazó mientras lloraba. Fudou se quedó quieto sin devolverle el apretón que su progenitora le daba. Kageyama estaba de pie mirándolo fijamente. Se había quitado las gafas y sus pequeños ojos negros se veían duros como rocas.

-Haruka, vete a la habitación. Akio y yo tenemos pendiente una charla de hombre a hombre.

-Pero Reiji…

-¡Vete te he dicho!

Fudou apretó los puños cuando oyó al hombre darle órdenes a su madre, pero sus nudillos se volvieron blancos cuando escucho el grito que profirió el alto empresario.

-Haruka no se tiene que ir si no quiere, Kageyama.

Su madre lo miró y se levantó. Limpio su falda y le profirió una fuerte cachetada a su hijo.

-¡No tienes derecho a hablarle de esa manera a Reiji, Fudou Akio! Quiero que te disculpes en este instante con tu padre.

-Ese hombre no es mi padre.

-¡Es más padre que ese asqueroso de mi ex esposo!

-Pues ese remedo de hombre tampoco es mi papá. Yo no tengo padre.

Kageyama se acercó a los dos y empujo rudamente a su esposa. Miró a su hijastro y sonrió al niño. Devolvió la mirada a Haruka, quien salió corriendo.

-Ven.

Akio siguió al hombre hacía el estudio que había en la planta baja de la gran casa en la que residían. Kageyama entró y abrió una puerta oculta. Fudou sintió como su boca se abría ante la gigantesca colección de botellas con bebidas alcohólicas.

-Como ya le dije a tu madre, tenemos una charla pendiente. ¿Sabes cuánto dinero tengo?

-No.

-¿No te interesa?

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? No es mi dinero.

-Pero eres parte de esta familia muchacho.

-Estoy seguro que eso no me hace merecedor de nada, y dudo mucho que seas tan idiota de casarte sin firmar un prenupcial, así que deja las pendejadas a un lado. Yo no soy como Haruka y no creo todo lo que digas Kageyama.

El hombre sonrió y saco una botella de una marca genérica de vino.

-Sé que bebes, así que dime muchacho, ¿qué es lo que más te gusta?

Fudou lo miró con reticencia pero aun así le respondió:

-El whiskey.

Su padrastro sonrió, metió de nuevo el vino y abrió otra puerta.

-No esperaba menos de ti muchacho. Te gusta el poder, ¿no es así? Yo prefiero el vodka –dijo mientras le mostraba una botella con muchas piedras preciosas incrustadas en ella- Esto se llama Diva Vodka. Es el vodka más caro del mundo y tiene un sabor exquisito, pero ya que vamos a hablar seriamente, beberemos whiskey.

Fudou no dijo nada y miro fijamente como el hombre guardaba nuevamente la botella y abría otra compuerta. De esta saco una botella con un líquido oscuro. Fudou no alcanzó a leer el nombre de la bebida, pero en números grandes se leía 1926.

-Esto es un Macallan Fine and Rare, 1926. Hace unos años estaba en un viaje de negocios en Atlantic City. Uno de mis compañeros me conto sobre este whiskey: solamente hay 40 botellas en el mundo y tú, muchacho, vas a tomar un trago de él.

-No entiendo cuál es la finalidad de hablar conmigo, mientras me das de tomar de algo que seguramente te valió un ojo de la cara.

-Bueno, para ser justos, no es tan cara.

-Apuesto que supera los mil.

-Claro que los supera. Lo compre por $3.300 dólares pero ten en cuenta que es exclusiva. Tuve que volar…

-Kageyama, no me importa tu vida. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Quiero hablarte sobre un cambio que harás en tu vida –dijo mientras extendía el vaso al muchacho. Fudou lo tomo pero miro con recelo tanto a Kageyama como a la bebida-. Seré director de un colegio muy prestigioso. Quiero que entres a estudiar allí, así aseguraras tu futuro.

El niño soltó una carcajada y vació el vaso de un tiró. Su garganta ardió en llamas, el sabor se pegó a su pared interna, pero amo la sensación.

-Buen sabor, debo decir. ¿Por qué quisieras tu asegurar mi futuro?

-Porque tu madre no lo va a hacer, querido Akio. Me case con Haruka porque es hermosa, pero tú, mi dulce joven, eres la joya de la familia.

Fudou miró los ojos de su padrastro. Seguían siendo duros, pero ahora tenían un tinte de pasión. No le gusto para nada.

-No veo a dónde quieres llegar al alagarme, Kageyama.

-Podrías decirme Riuji… o señor. Creo que prefiero señor –Fudou se sintió mareado. Alguna vez había visto una película con un dialogo parecido, y no quería que el hombre siguiera hablando-. Si eres tan inteligente como pienso, estoy seguro de que ya sabes a donde va esta conversación. Mi dinero viene de negocios legales: mis empresas y demás trabajos que hago. Pero para tener un patrimonio como el mío, tendría que haber creado una marca tan exitosa como Apple, y está claro que no es así.

-Deja el rollo. ¿Qué negocios torcidos manejas?

-Sabía que lo entenderías. Un poco de drogas, un poco de prostitutas…

Kageyama se calló y Fudou supo que no había terminado la lista de sus pecados.

-¿Qué otro?

-Ya sabía que no me defraudarías. La trata de blancas es un negocio en auge… y aquí está mi propuesta. O eres el mejor, estudias allí y haces lo que yo ordene, o tú y tu estúpida madre irán a parar derechito a un barco rumbo a algún país subdesarrollado para ser vendidos como esclavos sexuales.

Fudou tocó el nacimiento de una cicatriz en su espalda. Decidió no recordar más. La historia era muy larga, estaba sobrio y quería evitar a toda costa pensar en lo que tuvo que hacer. Se levantó y se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa. Paso frente al espejo largo que Kidou había puesto en una pared que había entre los cuartos de ambos y se observó.

Sus ojos estaban rojos, inyectados en sangre por el cansancio, el estrés, y por qué no decirlo, el sentimiento de asco y rechazo que sentía hacía Kageyama Reiji, su madre y los malditos que sabía estaban tras la historia de los cinco –y Dios sabía cuantos más- chicos.

-Me niego a ceder. Los voy a encontrar, y tal como hice con ese asqueroso bastardo… voy a hacerlos pagar.

Sonrió sádicamente, haciendo hincapié en sus ojos, carentes de expresión.

* * *

(1) y (2): Se supone que la historia se narra en japonés, por lo que eso estaría en español.

(3) **What it takes** de Aerosmith. Para que quienes no sepan ingles puedan leer el fragmento, puse la letra en español.

(4) **Don't cry** de Guns and Roses.

**Doris: **¡Gracias por tu comentario!

**Endaki308: **Como te habrás dado cuenta, aquí no te explico el porqué de tu pregunta referente a Kidou y Haruna. Probablemente en el siguiente capítulo lo haga, ¡tranquila, no es por azar que él no supiera de eso! Aunque valga la aclaración: Yuuto si sabía de la desaparición de Haruna, mas no de su aparición. Ojala te haya gustado este capítulo.

**FernyGoenji: **¡Me alegra que sigas interesada! Espero te guste esta actualización y pueda seguir con tu apoyo.

**Annie La Loca:** Al igual que Endaki308, te preguntaste por Kidou y su hermana, y así como me explique un poco más arriba, lo sabrás pronto. Respecto a Fudou y Kageyama, te dejo un poco de historia, pero aún falta como la mitad. ¡No desesperes por que tus deseos son ordenes ;)! Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo y ánimo, y me alegra mucho que no te esperaras que esos tres fueran los esclavos. ¡Ojala y te haya sorprendido con los otros dos!

**Y a los demás lectores silenciosos, también espero les guste la historia. ¡Besos y hasta la próxima actualización! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3:**

El detective Kidou Yuuto se quitó sus lentes de sol. Tapó su boca tratando ahogar el grito lastimero que amenazaba con salir.

No tuvo éxito.

-Tiene que calmarse detective.

-¿Cómo puedo calmarme Kira?

El psiquiatra calló. Gouenji miró a su amigo y volvió la mirada hacía el pelirrojo que estaba a su lado.

-Yuuto, Kira tiene razón. Solo esos tres enfermeros saben y si la prensa se enterará, Kudou te mata seguro.

Yuuto no había mirado al par desde que se había entrado a la habitación, su hermana absorbía toda su concentración y sin quitar dejar de acariciarla, preguntó por los padres de Haruna.

-Se les aviso apenas llegaron.

-¿Dónde están entonces Kira?

-No lo sé.

-Yo sí –respondió Kidou a ambos hombres-. Su padre es un hombre trabajador y su madre es ama de casa…

-Espere. ¿No qué son hermanos? –Interrumpió Hiroto.

-Sí, pero somos adoptados. Soy Kidou y ella Otonashi.

-¿Cómo es eso? Mire Yuuto, necesito que me explique eso, porque si no se tiene qu…

-Tenía ocho años cuando mi hermana nació –interrumpió Kidou a Hiroto-. Ya no recuerdo el nombre de mi mamá pero nunca fue una buena mujer, en cambio mi papá era un hombre bueno, justo y dulce. Cuando Hana nació, mi papá estaba trabajando, pero tomo el coche y se dirigió de inmediato al hospital. En el camino un anciano sufrió un paro cardíaco mientras manejaba; se estrelló contra mi papá y ambos murieron.

-Dios, Yuuto…

Kidou levantó la mirada finalmente y miró fijamente a su compañero. Fudou sabía la historia de su vida, una vez ebrios habían compartido sus dolencias, pero nadie más aparte de su familia sabía de ello. Se sintió desconcertado y aunque sabía que estaba deprimido por su pequeña hermana, gran parte de que hubiera dicho todo eso era que se sentía a gusto con ambos hombres.

_"Cosa rara cómo funciona la mente"._

-No importa. Bueno, luego mi madre empezó a salir mucho, con lo que yo quede a cargo de mi hermana… mi mamá empezó a beber y al poco supongo que a usar drogas. Se emparejo con un traficante medio. Según la policía, en algún ajuste de cuentas mataron a mi madre para vengarse de ese hombre. Ella estaba embarazada de nuevo.

Kidou calló y trató de recordar a su madre biológica. Falló miserablemente en el intento: el único rostro diferente al de los Kidou que su mente evocaba, era el de su hermana. Tenía pequeños destellos de su padre, su nariz de tamaño normal, sus ojos rojos y el cabello oscuro, seguramente azul. No recordaba su sonrisa, sus orejas, el tamaño de sus manos, no recordaba nada. Era un extraño que había dado todo por sus pequeños hijos, pero que lamentablemente fue separado de ellos.

-Hui con mi hermana antes de que nos encontraran. Ella tenía un año y yo tenía nueve. No era tonto, sabía que lo que se venía era duro; Haruna era una bebe y yo ya era un niño. Las parejas prefieren a un infante pequeño sobre uno con kilometraje. Hana fue adorada de inmediato por los Otonashi. Son una pareja muy amable, trabajadora y dulce. No pudo encontrar una mejor familia.

-¿Entonces dónde están?

-Su padre trabaja en Okinawa y su mamá vive fuera del país. No había pensado en ellos… ni siquiera le he dicho a mi padre que Hana apareció…

Kidou empezó a divagar y de su bolsillo sacó su celular. En ese momento un enfermero rubio entro a la habitación para hacer la revisión de su paciente.

-¡Hola! Soy Afuro Terumi, soy el enfermo personal de Haru… ¡mira Hiroto! Ese es el celular que quiere Reize. Tienes que ahorrar un montón de dinero para comprárselo, es bien caro…

Gouenji alzo una ceja ante el nuevo personaje que entraba a sus vidas. El tal Afuro era un hombre de cabellera larga y dorada, envidiable para las mujeres. Sus ojos rojos le recordaron vagamente a los de su compañero y el hombre tuvo que aguantar la risa que amenazaba con estallar al ver como se acercaba y quitaba el grandioso aparato de las manos de su amigo.

-¿Es cierto que es un súper teléfono?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Reize solo habla de este celular! Es sumergible al agua, resiste el agua y los golpes. ¡Súper Sony Xperia Z2 al rescate!

Kidou miró al hombre rubio como si fuera un extraterrestre. Afuro rio tontamente mientras hacía como si fuera un súper héroe volando. Hiroto sonrió ante las ocurrencias del muchacho y Gouenji se preguntó cómo era posible que alguien de veintitantos años mantuviera una personalidad tan jovial mientras revisaba el catéter de una muchacha que había sido secuestrada.

-Eh… sí. ¿Podrías prestarme mi celular por favor?

-¡Claro! No faltaba más tontín. Mira aquí tienes –dijo el rubio mientras extendía el aparato al detective-. Hiroto, la chica está bien, pero escuche a Reize diciendo que él muchacho de él está mal. Creo que algo paso con una de sus costillas…

-¿Kazemaru Ichirouta?

-Si…

-Detective Gouenji Shuuya y él es mi compañero, Kidou Yuuto.

-Ya sé quiénes son. Hitomiko, la enferma, me lo dijo hace poco.

-¿Entonces?

-Solo dije si, querido. ¿Quieres venir y hablar con el medico de los tres? La verdad es que no recuerdo que le paso.

-¿Cómo es que eres enfermero y no recuerdas lo que le pasa a tus pacientes?

-Pues –empezó con voz seria y se plantó frente al moreno. No era tan alto como él, pero el detective no le llevaba mucho-, tengo bastantes pacientes a mi cargo como para saber de todos a cada segundo. Y que te quede claro: Kazemaru Ichirouta no es mi paciente. Reize es su enfermero.

Kidou soltó una carcajada ante la mirada descompuesta de Gouenji al verse en un error tan tonto, y más cuando el joven cambio radicalmente su mirada y le sonrió.

-Cierra esa boca que van a entrarle moscas. ¿Vienes?

-Eh, sí, claro…

Kidou se concentró en buscar el número de su padre. Lo paso varias veces y cuando finalmente marco sintió una opresión en el pecho.

-Yuuto, hola hijo mío. ¿Qué haces? ¿Algún avance con Haruna?

-No me mates papá… ya apareció; esta mañana. Está en el hospital y está dormida…

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Te regale ese celular para que lo uses! ¿Qué carajo Yuuto?

-Papá… cálmate. Estaba… distraído. Esta mal, muy mal. Tiene un montón de morados… Todo parece decir que fue esclava sexual.

Su papá se calló. El importante y acaudalado hombre amaba a su hijo, y había caído rendido a los pies de la hermana de este. Kidou sabía que era algo lógico, su hermana desbordaba cariño y ternura.

-Voy a encontrarlos papá. Lo juro.

-Sé que lo harás, Yuuto. Tranquilo, voy a llamar a los Otonashi, seguramente están buscando el dinero para pagar el tiquete. Lo pagaré.

-Gracias, papá…

-No es nada hijo. Te quiero. Llámame, por favor, cuando Hana despierte. Dile que la quiero también.

-Lo haré.

Ambos hombres trancaron sus celulares. Kidou miro a su hermana, y pensó en los seis meses de tortura que debió haber pasado. En contra de todos sus deseos se levantó, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a Haruna, y salió para ir a la habitación del chico de ojos pardos.

-Ya viene el doctor.

-¿Cómo está?

El enfermero rubio lo miró y le sonrió, mientas que el otro rubio hacía un mohín incómodo.

-Él es el de las costillas rotas.

La voz de Kidou salió más fría de lo que esperaba. Tampoco es que quedaran muchas dudas, sabía que su hermana no era y dudaba que Suzuno fuera, aunque no hubieran preguntado antes. Se acercó y fijó la mirada en el muchacho.

Era realmente hermoso a pesar de todo. Su cabello lo habían cambiado de color, tenía un tono rosa suave pero las raíces se veían azules. Kidou sabía que los cardenales manchaban todo su cuerpo, aunque solo podía vislumbrar los que estaban en su rostro. Tenía grandes manchas purpura bajo los ojos y tenía hinchados los parpados, como si hubiera llorado durante un largo tiempo.

-Sí.

-Buenas noches caballeros. Mi nombre es Sakuma Jirou, soy el doctor de los tres chicos. ¿Kidou y Gouenji?

Cada uno asintió al escuchar su nombre. El doctor era joven, probablemente rondaba los veintiséis años de los detectives. Gouenji se dio cuenta que era un hombre seguro de sí mismo: su apretón era firme.

-Empezare diciendo que de los tres muchachos, él se llevó la peor parte de lo que sea que hayan sufrido. La que llego con mejor cuadro fue Haruna Otonashi, aunque Suzuno Fuusuke no esta tan grave. El trio presenta desgarre, pero el más leve es el de la chica. Este muchacho recibió un golpe contundente en su caja torácica. Tiene tres costillas rotas, y si hubieran aplicado un poco más de fuerza, puede que sus huesos hubieran perforado su pulmón derecho.

-¿Con qué lo abran golpeado para tener semejante daño?

-Probablemente fue una patada bien dada. Con la suficiente fuerza y el ángulo correcto, se puede romper prácticamente todos los huesos de una persona.

-¿Y el resto del cuadro clínico?

-Tiene un pie lastimado, y los sistemas digestivos de los están terriblemente dañados. La gastritis crónica es algo con lo que tendrán que luchar durante toda su vida. Kazemaru Ichirouta presenta un cuadro de desnutrición más fuerte que los otros dos, de ellos la mejor es Haruna.

-¿Algo más?

-No que recuerde inmediatamente. Simplemente tengan cuidado, estarán alterados. Si me disculpan…

El joven doctor se fue dejando a los detectives en la habitación 002. Gouenji se volvió hacía el joven inconsciente y acaricio sus cabellos levemente. Giró el rostro hacía su compañero y se despidió.

-¿A dónde vas?

-No lo sé. Siento que esto se nos va a salir de las manos Yuuto. Necesitamos ayuda.

Antes de que Kidou dijera algo sonó su celular. Gouenji reconoció la melodía de la canción favorita de Fudou y sonrió. Kidou contesto y se llevó el costoso aparato al oído.

-¿Cómo supo? Oh, mierda el sistema debió decirle.

Gouenji le hizo señas a Kidou para que le dijera que pasaba pero Yuuto ignoro a su compañero. No se podía concentrar en la pregunta de su amigo y en las señas del otro al mismo tiempo.

-Aún no he entrado.

Kidou sonrió ante la réplica de su amigo.

-Claro que no. Adiós...

-¿Por qué le mentiste a Fudou?

-No lo sé Shuuya. Hasta que Hana no despierte voy a pasarlo en esta especie de remolino… más bien es un vacío.

-Desde que ella desapareció haz estado en el limbo…

Kidou no respondió nada. Se levantó y salió de la habitación, para entrar a la de su hermana. Gouenji lo siguió y se quedó en la puerta.

-Iré a mi casa, llamaré a Kudou e investigaré sobre los dos nombres.

-Gracias Shuuya…

* * *

-Michiya, sé que es tarde pero escúchame. Uno de los chicos despertó –Gouenji calló mientras escuchaba a Michiya Kudou rezongar por la hora-… Suzuno Fuusuke… lo olvidé, todo sucedió muy rápido… Kudou, cállate y escúchame: cuando llegue al hospital el chico estaba muy alterado y los enfermeros tuvieron que dormirlo. Alcanzo a decir un nombre… Fubuki y luego dijo Tachi, pero quedo incompleto… ¿Tachimukai? Estábamos pensando en Tachifuji… si, empezaré con la búsqueda… supongo, ¿a las siete?... De acuerdo… Adiós.

El rubio perfilador se sentó y acaricio el mullido sillón. Su casa era grande, blanca y luminosa; su padre había comprado el condominio antes de irse del país a probar suerte en América. Hablaban cada semana y con su hermana a diario.

Gouenji Yuuka era la luz de los ojos del moreno hombre. Ella era la viva imagen de su madre, y cuando era pequeña era la niña más dulce conocida. Al ir creciendo se fue volviendo más seria y recatada, como su padre, pero mantuvo esa dulzura suya. Poco después de cumplir sus veinte años y llevar dos años quemándose las pestañas estudiando derecho su hermana inició su rebelión adolescente.

Con trece años, la manera que Yuuka encontró para rebelarse fue teñirse su cabello castaño. Su padre puso un grito en el cielo y dijo que su pequeña hija había ido muy lejos –Gouenji pensaba que tal vez demasiado-, pero la pequeña adolescente había plantado su pie y con su cabello rosa ondulado y un vestido de gala blanco alzo su copa en su fiesta y dio un discurso sobre ser quien fiel a ti mismo.

Ese día, Gouenji decidió ser criminólogo y no un abogado, como su padre quería. Gouenji Katsuya, el padre de ambos y un empresario en auge casi sufrió un ataque esa noche. Su madre corrió para llevarle al médico, pero el hombre soltó una bocanada de aire repentinamente y tomo a su hijo mayor de los hombros.

-¿Me odias hijo mío?

El rubio hombre lo miro sin entender completamente lo que su padre decía. Nego lentamente con la cabeza y susurro:

-No soy feliz. Por favor papá, quiero resolver crímenes y un abogado no puede. Un abogado debe ganar el caso. ¿Qué pasará si me contrata un asesino? No podría papá, simplemente no…

-De acuerdo. Pero esto tiene que funcionar, ¿entendido?

-Si papá…

-Te amamos papá, pero es nuestra vida.

La chica había tomado la mano de su mamá y se habían acercado a los dos hombres. Se abrazaron y su padre no dijo más sobre las elecciones de sus hijos.

Sentado en ese sofá mullido y blanco Shuuya le dio la razón a su padre en una sola cosa: siendo perfilador jamás sería multimillonario como podría haber sido si hubiera terminado con la escuela de leyes; aun así ganaba un sueldo más alto que el promedio y era feliz.

Tomo su maleta y saco su MacBook y lo inicio. Abrió varios programas y dio inicio a la búsqueda del nombre Fubuki. Después de dos minutos el hombre se cansó y abrió el reproductor de música. Algo que no muchos sabían es que hablaba japonés, español e inglés fluidamente. También le encantaba la música que escuchaba su mamá, que era una mujer argentina.

-¿Sentiste alguna vez lo que es tener el corazón roto? (1)

Gouenji sentía algo en el pecho cada que escuchaba la música del "Gran Fito". Se dejó envolver por el piano y la guitarra, y cuando el "Plop" que genero el programa de reconocimiento de nombres sonó, se armó de valor y abrió la ventana.

Había 18763 resultados.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras pensaba una manera de reducir la lista. Decidió que iba a reducir la edad, ya que los tres chicos habían sido secuestrados siendo menores de edad –Kazemaru Ichirouta era menor de edad bajo las leyes Japonesas-. Además, pensó que aumentar el estrato podría ser buena idea. Los tres tenían padres millonarios.

_"Haruna no"._

Gouenji dejo de morderse el labio y miró hacía la pared. Haruna Otonashi era una chica bella y brillante. Lo que no muchos sabían era que el carro, el dinero diario y sus lujos –el celular, el ipad, el portátil Vaio Duo 13 y demás- venían de una fuente un tanto más anónima: el gran empresario Daichi Kidou.

Los Otonashi eran un matrimonio feliz y trabajador. No clasificaban como pobres, pero no tenían mucho dinero extra. Su madre, Kazue, trabajaba como mucama en un hotel en los emiratos árabes y su padre, Ran, era un excavador y trabajaba en Okinawa.

_"Probablemente estaba con el chico. Daño colateral…"_

Odio esa línea de pensamiento, pero supo que era verdad. El programa hizo otro "Plop" y Gouenji mordió su mejilla interna antes de ver el resultado.

"Se ha(n) encontrado **56** resultado(s) para la búsqueda anterior. ¿Añadir más filtros? ¿Eliminar filtros?"

El rubio detective se levantó y fue hacía la nevera. Sacó una botella de una bebida energizante y un presentimiento estaba picando en su mente. Decidió mezclar el "Tachi" junto con el "Fubuki". Sabía que no tenía nada que sustentará su hipótesis, pero no tenía nada que perder de igual modo.

Dio clic en la opción de añadir más filtros e ingreso la nueva búsqueda.

Fue casi inmediato el resultado.

"Se ha(n) encontrado **1** resultado(s) para la búsqueda anterior. ¿Añadir más filtros? ¿Eliminar filtros?"

Si su casa no hubiera estado sola, Shuuya hubiera abrazado a quien fuera. Abrió el archivo que había generado el programa. Contenía unos cuantos expedientes, y varias notas de prensa. No había terminado siquiera de leer los resultados de la búsqueda cuando Gouenji supo que estaba en lo correcto.

Miró la lista y abrió un video de un importante noticiero americano. Una reportera con cara preocupada estaba de pie frente a una camioneta policial. El video clip tenía dos años de antigüedad.

"En la tarde de hoy, 22 de febrero, Fubuki Shirou y Tachimukai Yuuki fueron secuestrados. No se sabe cuáles son las razones de este extraño suceso, y las familias están movilizando a la policía de nuestro país y de sus países. Se espera que los criminales hagan acto de presencia con algún rescate, aunque por ahora no hay informes de algún contacto con la familia de ambos chicos".

Gouenji paró el video y se concentró en la imagen del monitor. Era una foto familiar en algún paisaje mágico y notoriamente costoso. Dos mujeres se abrazaban en el centro de la foto, una era pelirroja delgada pero curvilínea, de rostro anguloso y ojos grises y la otra tenía el cabello de color verde y ojos azules y grandes. Al lado de la mujer de cabello granate un hombre de cabello castaño, musculoso y sin camisa sostenía a un sonriente chico de cabello rosado pálido, quien tenía abrazado a un joven un poco más alto que él, de cabellos castaños revueltos. Al lado del hombre, otro un tanto más flaco y de cabellos cafés alzaba a un chico de cabello gris que se carcajeaba por el acto.

Eran la viva imagen de la felicidad.

Se sintió decaído y se dio cuenta que no había comido nada en un buen rato, así que se levantó y se dirigió a la nevera negra. Había un poco de pizza de hacía tres días –la cual Shuuya tomó y botó a la basura- y un poco de verduras y frutas. Cuando se dio cuenta que no había nada que le quitará el hambre y que tenía pereza de hacerse una comida real decidió irse a dormir. Tenía un poco de información y en la mañana mientras Yuuto y Akio hablaban con Michiya él seguiría leyendo.

_"Ojalá esto no se nos salga de las manos…"_

* * *

(1) Del grandioso Fito Páez les traigo "Crímenes perfectos".

**FerneyGoenji/Jun De Rush: **¡Ojalá y con este siga sorprendiéndote y teniéndote como fiel lectora!

**Endaki308: ¡**Todo eso prontamente!

**Annie La Loca: **¡Tranquila! A veces me sentía así al verlo, y al escribirlo también hirvió mi sangre. No te dejo volar tanto con tu imaginación, ¡hay algo que ya me di cuenta te sorprenderá! ;)

**Rox Siniestra: **Como te dije antes, si lo seguiré. ¡He aquí la actualización que tanto esperaste!

**A los demás lectores silenciosos, gracias por seguir leyendo y nos vemos en la próxima actualización ¡Buena suerte! **


End file.
